Küss Mich
by cranberieee
Summary: Prussia didn't get any kisses whenever they were in bed. He didn't mind though; the rough fucks and sheer violence was satisfying for him. It made him feel alive after all this time, especially during the times he'd snark back only to be dominated with more force again.
1. East

Prussia didn't get any kisses whenever they were in bed. He didn't mind though; the rough fucks and sheer violence was satisfying for him. It made him feel alive after all this time, especially during the times he'd snark back only to be dominated with more force again. Russia had been a ruthless slave driver but as long as Prussia got to his climax and the bruises like battle scars would eventually fade from his pale skin, he was okay.

He liked it that way in all honesty. Absolutely no emotional attachment but raw animalistic need was just what his ego needed. Prussia would just scratch, claw, and hold on for dear life at the Siberian nation's broad back as he was ripped apart from the inside out. Suppressed screams, breathy moans, and creaking woodworks: this is how Prussia preferred it. He didn't want sweet nothings whispered to him as he was split apart; he always lashed out whenever Russia did. As a result to that, the bigger nation would exude much more power, as the albino can't help but howl in ecstatic pain.

It was just as it should be. It seemed like the perfect way to pass his time in the frozen expanse known as Russia. Prussia loathed the wall as soon as it was put up but he couldn't do much about it. Heck, the only thing major he could say that he last did was when he offered to be taken to Russia instead of West; he'd do almost anything for his blue-eyed and blond baby brother. He loved him, in an entirely platonic sense, and this was what love got him so aside from the ones he already loved- Prussia took a silent oath never to open his heart that much ever again.

That's why Prussia would pretend he didn't feel the other blond tenderly kiss all the bruises he made the previous night as if saying sorry as the albino seemed to be asleep. He'd pretend that sharing a bed with his captor was completely normal and was a strict 'business' only kind of thing. Sometimes, Prussia would be repulsed by himself; he felt dirty in a way nothing could ever cleanse him. He also pretended he didn't hear Russia. The coos and constantly mellifluous splurge of words that he didn't want to hear specifically from the man who took everything away from him. No, Prussia would never want that.

This too, shall past.

He whispered to himself like every other morning as a mundane ceiling and cold, empty bed greeted him. Prussia sat up and immediately, his lower regions screamed at him to go back to the superfluous comforts of the sheets. He ignored them as usual and limped to the shower, desperately ignoring a certain substance trickling down his ivory legs. He knew what it was but he wished he forgot already but it's hard to do so. Prussia knew this all too well, he's been on both sides after all- how can he possibly forget?

Ignorance is bliss.

The cold shower did nothing to enlighten his nerves. At the very least, the smarting of his back was somewhat relieved. Warm water could have done better but no, that luxury wouldn't be made available on this vast icy wasteland. Prussia made his way out to hall, only to find it more deserted than usual. He sighed. Russia must've done something to cause the others to hide themselves off again. He expected Lithuania to be wandering around per usual though but to his surprise, he wasn't. Instead he found a note, perfectly stuck to the white walls of the mansion.

_Будьте хорошим кролика_

Prussia looked at it in confusion, he understood Russian fairly well but whatever could _"Be a good bunny" _mean to him. He flipped it over to see that there was an arrow that pointed towards the sharp left corner down the hall. He took his time getting there to see that there was a carrot. It didn't take long for him to figure out what this was. The giant bear decided to play a little game with him, the carrot was an arrow and the arrow points north so off to the north Prussia went. There, another note awaited.

_Держите прыжков, мой зайчик._

"_Keep hopping, my bunny." _Prussia cringed but went with it anyways, he was too awesome to back down from a challenge of this caliber. He went further north to find himself on a balcony. Prussia scanned the surroundings and saw that below him were 'rabbit tracks' making a round about to the back of the structure. He almost ran down, almost, if only it weren't for that constant blaring from his bottom side.

_Почти._

Prussia rubbed his hands together. In his haste, he forgot to dress heavier for outside. However, the word _"almost" _presented a ray of hope for him, he would get over this soon and maybe, just maybe, he'd get the Russian bear to curl up next to him in bed for the warmth. He couldn't see any clues but he smelled something different. From all the frost invading his nostrils, it was almost hard to tell but his sense of smell was far stronger than his numbing senses of touch. He could smell, the faint scent of spring amidst the freeze.

Forward.

Crimson eyes widened as Prussia grasped to understand where he was now. It was a greenhouse full of sunflowers somehow untouched by the harsh blizzards. Of course, it was built sturdier and the lights inside were somehow blinding to his sensitive eyes but he couldn't believe it. It was like sunshine in a storm. He then sees Russia coming closer, his scarf hiding half his face so the bigger nation's expression was unreadable. Purple eyes darted to the side as gloved hands offered the albino another note. Prussia took it from him with a straight face.

_ Küss Mich._

He trembled a bit as he read the words. Prussia's been in the cold for too long that he almost forgot his German. He smiled, a soft smile, at the Russian who's gaze was still averted. Prussia's lips twitched into that familiar smirk as he pulled at the taller's scarf and crashed their lips together.


	2. West

WEST.

Germany stared at the wall with great dismay. He gave a worried glance at his watch and sighed. His brother was never late and this was the time of day that the albino somehow slips away from the wrings of Russia to talk to him. Germany looked side-to-side, feeling complete empathy for those who depicted illustrations of freedom on the Iron Curtain.

Maybe Prussia couldn't get away today? He hoped nothing bad happened to him. His dear older brother was precious to him in a completely platonic way. Germany put a gloved hand on the wall and muttered sullen promises to save his brother or die trying.

_"This too shall pass, Ludwig." A man wearing a uniform that demands utter praise smiled at him. A familiar and loved smile. Little Germany had quietly asked his brother when would the wars stop so that they can simply stay at home and eat wurst all day long. _

_ "But bruder!" He whined and pouted. Gilbert, Prussia, softly chuckled at him. Then the Prussian's expression shifted from cheery to solemn as red eyes looked out to the open windows and out into a militarist country at war. _

_ "Ignorance is bliss, Luddy." Gilbert ruffled his blond hair, making it stand up due the friction of his leather glove. The younger scowled and pushed away the elder's hand. He huffed and distanced himself from Gilbert who now looked warily at his pocket watch._

_ "Are you going?"_

_ "Ja."_

Germany sighed. He had already waited too long; he needed to get back to work. This country cannot be alleviated if he just stood here waiting. He can't be the savior of his brother if he just waited. Germany has to move. He has to go-

_"Forward," Gilbert said, "if you reach a line, there's nothing to do but move forward." Ludwig nodded as his brother was giving him a lecture on tactics. He was always supremely fascinated with how his brother knew so much on the subject. Young Germany even heard myriads of people speak of Prussia's greatness when it comes to these things but there was always this lingering question on his mind._

_ "Bruder, what about love?"_

_ "Love?"_

_ "Liebe."  
"Ah. What about it?" Ludwig evidently blushed, he wasn't used to asking such matters. He'd always been a diligent student and rarely strayed from the topic._

_ "I heard France and Spain argue about it the last time they were here, it sounded uhm, I don't know. The kissing thing is intriguing!" Then and there, Ludwig couldn't read his brother's face for once. He thought he was going to get a scolding until he heard 'kesesese'-ing._

_ "Love is something that binds two people. It's larger than life and more powerful than war," An emotion that Ludwig couldn't place shone in Gilbert's eyes, "As for the kissing nonsense, you kiss those you love! Not everyone on sight like Francis, ja?"_

_ "So does that mean I can kiss you?" And Gilbert obviously flushed at that but he simply coughed then assumed his regular aura. _

_ "Ja, you can but only on the cheek, Luddy."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Your lips are reserved for the one whom you'll spend eternity with."_

Upon arriving at his house, a tinge of home cooking escaped from his kitchen. Germany wasn't phased though. It was merely Italy who bothered him to no means yet he'd always put up with. He guesses, that this is what love is. Prussia never stayed long enough to seemingly explain to him and the albino would always come up with excuses not to. Germany looked at the Italian humming as he cooked excessive amounts of pasta; the blond never complained though. Maybe this is what love is? Did Gilbert even know?

_"Küss Mich." All that little Germany got in response was a silver eyebrow quirk. He was about to run inside the house and vow never to speak to his brother again unless completely necessary when he was swept up by Gilbert and a chaste kiss was placed on his forehead._

_ "Luddy, remember what I told you?"_

_ "N-nein."  
"These," Prussia paused and placed a slender finger on his little brother's lips, "are for your lover not for your brother so don't fret, 'kay?"_

_ Ludwig nodded. The soft prickle of a kiss on his forehead was enough for him. He thought that this was all the love he could ever need._

"I-italia."

"Vee~?"

"Küss Mich."


End file.
